Se apago mi luz
by esnowi
Summary: "desnúdate" me dijiste ese día, y yo como una fiel servidora lo hice, sin miedo a nada... Dramione


Hola, no sé porque pero se me ocurrió esta historia, de antemano les digo que es un fic fuerte, espero que les guste, reviews :D

Aclaraciones:

Letra normal, texto normal

Letra cursiva escrito

Letra cursiva subrayada recuerdos

Obvio los personajes no son míos, son de J.K rowling, si fueran mis personajes les invitaría un trago a todos los de la comunidad de fanfiction.

* * *

_Si crees que podrás seguir humillándome te equivocas. _

_Cada momento de dicha ha quedado en el pasado._

_Cada mirada ha quedado enterrada._

_Y tú has desaparecido…_

_Los dioses me odiaran por esto, pero estoy cansada, tu padre, que jamás me aceptaste solo por el hecho de no haber sido varón, aun cuando lo intente, aun cuando jugué baseball, futbol y escupí mas lejos que ninguno, no me aceptaste, cuando dejaste que tu único consuelo fuera el alcohol, moriste para mi…_

_Tu madre, que relajaste mis necesidades como niña, que amaste mas a tu trabajo, de lo que alguna vez pudiste amar a tu familia, ciega, y a la vez feliz de tu autoproclamada ignorancia, concentrada únicamente en tu mundo o mejor dicho, en tu universo, donde ser más que los demás, y tener más dinero que los demás era todo para ti… ¿no entiendo porque tomaste lazos matrimoniales con mi padre?, ¿no entiendo porque me conservaste? Viendo que la mejor salida para todos incluso para mi es que me hubieras abortado, pero no fuiste muy egoísta ya que dejaste mi vida a mi rumbo, y a mi padre feliz con sus sucias putas, moriste para mi…_

_Tu ron, antiguo amigo, antiguo compañero de aventuras, fuiste tan injusto al no entenderme, fuiste tan cruel al planear mi futuro sin mi opinión, creíste que como nuestro amigo realizo su sueño con tu hermana, tendríamos el mismo destino, ¿felices para siempre?, de verdad creíste que por que fuimos amigos yo debía ser Sra. weasly también?. Rogué a todos los dioses que me entendieras, que vieras mi posición, que obviamente estabas tatuado en mi corazón pero por un amor de hermanos, de mejores amigos nunca de pareja. Cuando obtuviste mi rechazo a tu proposición no pudiste confrontarlo, me hiciste a un lado totalmente de tu vida, es más me odiaste, me desterraste, sin darme derecho a réplica, y sabes que, ahora te entiendo bien…, lo siento pero también moriste para mi_

_Ustedes, mi segunda familia, Sra. weasly y señor weasly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George incluso percy, ustedes también, hicieron una marca en mi corazón que jamás podrá ser borrada, ¿Por qué?, porque tuvieron que ser así conmigo, porque fueron tan estrictos como lo fue ron, entiendo que es su hijo, entiendo que todos pensaban que éramos la pareja perfecta, porque me quisieron obligar también a estar con él, no puedo entender cómo pudieron también echarme a un lado, arrebatarme mi segundo hogar, mi segunda familia, mejor dicho mi única familia en el mundo mágico, los extraño…, pero sigo en mi firme pensamiento, así que lamentablemente también, cada uno de ustedes, han muerto para mí._

_Harry querido amigo, hermano, al igual que ron me traicionaste, te alejaste, tu también querías que fuéramos familia?, tu no eras el que siempre me decía que me dejara guiar por mi corazón, y cuando di rienda suelta al amor, me diste la espalda, ¿Por qué predicas lo que incumples?, porque me apoyaste inconscientemente, y al ver los frutos de mi error no me ayudaste?, porque No, no lo hiciste, te burlaste, me insultaste, y apoyaste a todos los demás para condenar al fin, las amistades más genuinas que tuve en mi vida, tu después de tantas cosas que pase por ti, después de que tanto te apoye, después de que prácticamente me lance a las manos de la muerte detrás de un destino incierto, todo para ayudarte y así es como me pagas, sé que me odiaras más de lo que me odias Harry, pero igual que a todos los nombrados en esta carta, solo te puedo decir que has muerto para mí._

_Ginevra, también te dedicare unas líneas, solo para decirte una cosa, gracias por haberme enseñado que una mejor amiga no existe, siempre para los buenos momentos como ayudarte con alguna tarea, o con Harry estuve ahí. Pero cuando yo te necesite ¿estuviste ahí?, no, como el resto de las personas falsas, las amistades falsas, que mantuve y que ahora me arrepiento, así que tu también has muerto para mi ginny, por falsa, mentirosa, y traidora, por ser la cruel arpía que a medida de los años nadie vio, pero que poco a poco se formo, hasta llegar a ser una de las perras más interesadas en hogwarts. Me causa algo de gracia recordar algo que me dijiste hace poco __"Hermione no seas estúpida, reconsidera la propuesta de ron es tu mejor opción o te quedaras sola como una vieja solterona, mira que tú en si no tienes mucho que envidiar",__ ja al final prefiero seguir donde estoy, a compartir tu idea de una vida limitada y supeditada a la nada._

_Y finalmente, TÚ, el Lucifer de mi mundo, la persona que más podre amar y odiar en el mundo, ojos color de la tormenta, tú…_

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?, simplemente ahora me veo como una estúpida niña que aposto todo en un juego arreglado, y que perdió sin que quedara alguna posibilidad de redimirse, TU, mi ángel y mi demonio, la única persona que me hizo conocer el cielo y el infierno, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, te agradezco que aunque fuera una farsa me mostraras lo que es el amor, aunque ilusa me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma, solo para demostrarte que te amaba, que aunque, nuestro amor jamás podría ver la luz pública, me encargaría de demostrarte que yo si era un buen partido, de que yo si podía ayudarte, y sobre todo de que aunque fuera una sangre sucia si te merecía._

"_desnúdate"__ me dijiste ese día, y yo como una fiel servidora lo hice, sin miedo a nada, aunque era mi primera vez, estaba con la persona que creía amar, así que no me importo, es mas no me importo tu falta de gentileza, tus arremetidas dolorosas y sin contemplación quitándome lo único que me quedaba, tampoco me importo cuando terminaste y simplemente me dijiste "__ahora lárgate__", yo esperanzada en que la entrega de mi pureza te convencería de mi amor, ja ja ja que ilusa._

_¿Por qué me mentiste?, porque creaste ese plan macabro de parecer que te interesaba._

_¿Cómo lo supiste?, que en silencio te amaba, que aunque existía una rivalidad a la luz del mundo, yo te admiraba por tus modales y tus dotes de elegancia, por tus cualidades estudiantiles, por ser excelente, por ser tu. No creo jamás haber sido tan obvia, no creo que a través de mis groserías hayas podido ver un dejo de cariño, o mejor dicho de anhelo._

_Poco a poco, con pequeños gestos, nada excesivo, nada revelador fuiste cambiando, recuerdo tu primer cumplido __…"no necesitas ser una perra como las demás, eres bonita a tu estilo",__ ahora que lo pienso no puedo evitar a sonreír ante aquella imagen, no sé si lo sabrás, pero ese día fue uno de los días más felices que recuerdo, ja no pude dormir, aunque no sabía si era por la emoción de tu cumplido o por el temor de no poder decírselo a nadie, creo que ahora se porque fue…_

_Hiciste de ese mes algo hermoso, me sentía feliz cada vez que me dabas un beso en la nariz, cada vez que juntos me decías tu piccola, tu gracioso apodo para mí porque era más pequeña que tu, es más me hiciste más feliz cuando decidiste proclamar nuestra relación a todo el mundo, aunque eso fuera el punto en donde mi vida cambio, donde mis alas comenzaron lentamente a ser cortadas._

_Recuerdo cuando me consolaste, aunque ahora que lo __pienso "no seas estúpida no llores, que es mejor cara rajada y su sequito o yo",__ no suena a consolación, pero un corazón enamorado es ciego, y yo lamentablemente veía esa ínfima respuesta como una mano extendida, un abrazo protector. Ahora sola, repudiada de todos los que fueron mis amigos en hogwarts, solo me quedabas TU, y no me importo, seguí soñando solo un poco más, es mas en más de un pergamino escribí mi nombre acompañado de tu apellido, tal cual niña, pero ese detonaste la bomba que me saco de mi mundo de fantasía, cómo pudiste hacerme eso, ¿Cómo pudiste? __-"escuchen todos, la Granger es una perra estúpida, jajajaja pueden creerlo que con unas frases bonitas se dejo volar el corcho?, aprovechen ahora"_

_-"Draco que te sucede!"_

_-"tonta sangre sucia, de verdad creíste que me interesaría en ti?, por favor que ilusa, tu eres un animal para mi, alguien que no debería existir ,eres la escoria del mundo, yo soy mucho para ti, así que afróntalo idiota, solo fue por interés, te diré la verdad, me caes mal, no te soporto, pero como todo humano tengo una debilidad, y la mía es quitar virgos, ASI QUE APROVECHEN TODOS- dijo en medio del hall del castillo- YA GRAGER ESTA DISPUESTA A TODO, ESO SI NO CREAN QUE VA A SER NUEVO YA LE HE QUITADO LO PURA POR TODAS PARTES JAJAJAJAA" _

_Tu mi amado, mi desesperación, lo fuiste todo para mí, pero a la vez me hiciste nada, me quede sola, sin amigos, sin familia y sin ti…por eso a ti Draco Malfoy hoy te digo que estás muerto para mí._

_Y como ya mi alma a sido arrancada, y solo queda una coraza, he decidido, que al igual que ustedes están muertos para mí, yo estaré muerta para ustedes, hoy yo Hermione Granger, estudiante excelente, persona excepcional, lo mejor que ustedes podrán haber visto o conocido en su miserable vida romperé por primera y última vez una regla, los espero a todos en el infierno._

Hermione poso el manuscrito en una de las pequeñas mesas que tenía en su cuarto de premio anual, se miro al espejo y no se reconoció, en ese cuarto, en esa sala de premios anuales, en ese gran castillo, reinaba el silencio, nadie pensaba que en ese segundo Hermione pronunciaría las dos palabras que la liberarían, se vio al espejo de nuevo y solo sonrió, tomo su varita y su tiempo se paro…

- Avada Kedavra…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, no estoy loca ni quiero morir solo soy creativa XD

dejenme un review aunque sea de criticas constructivas...

Snowi


End file.
